


Y.S.A

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Dan finds a note in his locker.





	Y.S.A

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Fic Fest Bingo. Prompts: Epistolary and High school AU.

Hi there stranger! Sorry for being slightly creepy and putting a letter in your locker, I promise you I’m not a stalker. I’ve seen you in the corridor a few times and noticed that you have a Smosh pin on your backpack and I overheard you talk about Muse and I like those things too! But you are way too cute for me to approach yet so I thought I’d write you a note instead, letting you know that I think you’re cool. And cute.

/Y.S.A (Your Secret Admirer)

PS. If you for some reason would like to reply, leave a note with the corner sticking out from your locker and I can grab it :)

\----

Hi Y.S.A,  
I don’t know if I should be flattered or scared. I’m probably both. You say you’re not a stalker but that’s exactly what a stalker would say, isn’t it? Are you actually an axe murderer waiting around a corner somewhere? I hope not, because so far I’ve not met anyone in this school that likes Smosh so I’d like for you to be normal, please. Who are you?

/Dan

\----

Dear Dan,  
Now I know your name! See, a stalker would already know that. If I’m a stalker I’m a really bad one. I would probably be a really bad axe murderer as well because I’m very clumsy and not that strong, so I think I’m going to look into other career opportunities. I’m just someone who’s seen a cute boy in the school corridor and is too shy to say hello.

I’m not ready to tell you who I am yet, and if I did you would probably still not know. This school is pretty big and I’m not that special. I’m not sure I’m that normal either, I spend most of my time playing video games or watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Have you watched it? 

/Y.S.A

PS. What’s your favourite Muse album?

\----

Dear Y.S.A  
Okay now I’m intrigued. What video games do you play? I’ve seen maybe half an episode of Buffy, there was a woman that turned into a huge praying mantis or something and that made me turn it off, sorry. Is it always like that?

My favourite Muse album is Origin of Symmetry, obviously.

/Dan

PS. I just realised that I don’t know if you’re a boy or a girl?

\----

Dear Dan,

I’m a boy. I hope that don’t make you feel weird. If it does I’ll stop writing to you, I promise.

\----

Hi Y.S.A,  
It’s fine that you’re a boy. I also think boys are cute sometimes. 

You never told me what video games you play? 

(I haven’t told anyone that thing about boys being cute before, please don’t tell anyone)

/Dan

\----

Dear Dan!  
Don’t worry, I think I’m really good at keeping secrets. I’m even trying to keep myself a secret from you :)

I like playing Final Fantasy, Crash Bandicoot and other PS games. Do you play video games? This summer I actually made my own game, maybe I’ll let you play it one day if we ever meet IRL (and by that I mean if I ever dare to actually talk to you lol).

/Y.S.A

\----

Dear Y.S.A  
I promise I’m not scary, you should say hi to me sometime. I keep trying to see who leaves notes in my locker but you must be on a different schedule than me. You made your own game?! That’s so cool! I’d definitely like to play it. I mostly play on Xbox or PC, like Halo or Guild Wars. 

I’m starting to feel like it’s unfair that you know who I am and I have no clue who you are. Will you give me a hint?

/Dan

\----

Dear Dan,  
I don’t think you’ll know even if I gave you a hint, but okay. Last year I wore a pokemon shirt in the yearbook. That should narrow it down.

Can I just say that yesterday I saw you come inside from the rain and your hair was all curly. It looked really cute on you.

/Y.S.A

\----

Dear Y.S.A,  
Omg noo, I hate my curly hair. That’s why I straighten it every day. It makes me look less like a freaking hobbit and (hopefully) a little more like Pete Wentz. BTW, I looked in the yearbook and there’s at least five guys with pokemon shirts. It narrows it down but I still don’t know who you are. Unfair, dude.

I’m going to be in the school play on friday, will you be there?

/Dan

\----

Dear Dan,  
Hey, hobbits are cute! Don’t tell me Frodo isn’t adorable. I would. I would Pete Wentz as well but that’s beside the point.

Yeah I saw that on a flyer but I didn’t want to sound like a stalker lol. Heck yes I’ll be there! :D

/P (that should narrow it down even more…)

\----

Dear P! That narrows it down to 2. I know who I hope you are.

Well, I’m trying to look more cool than adorable. I think I would Elijah Wood but not Frodo, sorry. The hairy feet really doesn’t do it for me.

I hope you missed the school play because I did awful. I messed up my lines at least twice and the stage lights made me all sweaty and gross. I might have been extra nervous this time…

/Dan

\----

Dear Dan,  
I think you did great! I barely noticed that you messed up the lines, I thought it was cute :) and don’t think I didn’t see that your fringe went all curly under the heat of the lights. I almost walked up to you after the show but then your parents were there and I got scared and left. I’m sorry I’m so lame...

Oh god, what if I’m not the one you hope I am?

/P

\----

Dear Phil,  
You are Phil right? If not this is really embarrassing, but I think I saw you through the backstage doors after the play. 

Meet me by the benches right outside the main school entrance after classes tomorrow?

/Dan

\---

I’ll be there!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and wack out a classic secret admirer fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/178574612147/ysa)


End file.
